It is required by law for children of certain ages and heights to ride in a car seat. Car seats improve safety and can help prevent injuries in the case of an accident. A car seat is secured to a vehicle using straps and several different anchor points positioned at different locations on a vehicle seat. Some of these anchors may be located in the crevice between the seat and the seat back. Often, these anchors may be difficult to access as this crevice may not offer a large amount of space for a person attempting to anchor the car seat. Therefore, an improvement in this field is needed.